Reformation
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Hans has to go home and face up to the mistakes that he made while in Arendelle. What will the King decide is the best way to move forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! Here is a new story that I am working on. I am obsessed with Frozen, and of course found the character of Hans intriguing. I always have had something for the supposedly 'bad' character, considering the fact that my favorite character from Harry Potter is Draco Malfoy. When watching the end of the movie I immediately wanted to know what was going to happen to Hans, and so this came out of it. I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Hans was sick of being on the boat. He was hardly sleeping because of how much the boat was rocking. He was being given gruel to eat, that was seriously way below his princely status and more that of a criminal—ignoring that fact that he supposed he technically was one. He hadn't bathed or changed his clothes in about seven days. There was also the fact that he hadn't been let out of the cell in the bottom of the ship in those seven days either. Above all there was his boredom, and there was nothing that Hans hated more than being bored. His childhood may not have been the greatest, but he always had his horse to go ride on and he could always count on going to the market to spread his legs if he was feeling particularly antsy. Growing up with twelve older brothers, three of whom decided to ignore him for two years, Hans often felt particularly antsy.

At the thought of his older brothers, Hans' stomach dropped. He was going to have to face them soon, and it was not going to be pretty. There was no doubt in his mind that his brothers would know of his transgressions before he arrived. A carrier was sent out straight away with the news, before even the ship Hans was on had left. On the bright side, Hans thought it was probably better that his brothers had a little time and they could calm down before he was brought in to face them. Or they could use that time to stew over the information and it would be even worse when he arrived...he was desperately hoping for the first scenario.

Footsteps pounded down the steps toward Hans' cell, but he didn't have to look up to know who was approaching. It would be the guards on the French ambassador's ship, the ones who were assigned to bring him food—that is if it could even be called food, something Hans would seriously debate.

Hans heard the guard unlock the cell and slide it open, before both guards stepped in.

"Get up."

The command was harsh and gave no room for argument. Hans stood up slowly, wary of his aching muscles. He had slept on the floor for the past week, and in addition to his white royal garb being now covered in dirt from the floor, Hans was very sore and tired as a result. Once he was fully standing, one of the guards forcefully pulled his hands in front of him and placed the cuffs on his wrists. Hans sighed, desperately hoping there weren't too many citizens of the Southern Isles outside. Given that he had been locked in the lower deck, he had absolutely no concept of what time of day it was.

Leaving him little time to fret about it, the guards immediately began to pull Hans toward the upper deck. Hans' heart sank when they stepped out in the sunlight and he realized that it was midmorning. Luck was not on his side. Hans decided that he wasn't going to give anyone the satisfaction of looking them in the face, so he kept his head low and allowed the guards to drag him down the ramp from the boat and on to the dock. He heard gasps which he assumed were in regards to his current condition. He always was spotless when he went out in public, so this was clearly a far cry from what he normally looked like.

The guards stopped when they were at the end of the dock, and Hans heard a voice that made his stomach drop even further.

"I will take him off of your hands," came the gruff voice of his eldest brother Gunnar, who had taken over the throne as King, "Thank you for returning him in one piece, and don't worry, we will be sure to make sure that he sees the error in his ways. You all are welcome to rest in the castle before continuing on your journey."

"Thank you, your majesty, but we really must be going. The ambassador wants to make it home in time for his wife's birthday, and at this rate it is already pushing it," one of the guards replied.

The guards quickly said their farewells and then took their hands off of Hans' upper arms that they were both holding tightly. The relief was only for a few seconds though, because Gunnar's hand took a hold of the collar at the scruff of his neck, making Hans gulp.

"I would say welcome back little brother, but you sure have made a mess of things, haven't you?" Gunnar asked pulling Hans along toward the castle.

Hans was vaguely aware that there were people lining the streets, who were most definitely staring at them. Most of his attention was focused on the hand that was pulling him along, the metal cuffs that were chafing his wrists, and his enraged older brother who had not even begun to tell Hans all that he felt about his youngest brother's actions.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Baby Hans became a murderer," Gunnar spat out, "Do you realize what your actions have done to this entire country? You are a prince, Hans. That means that your actions not only speak for you, but your whole family and by extension your whole country. Arendelle is one of our very important trading partners. You risked financially destroying this country, all for what? Was it because you wanted to become King too?"

Hans gritted his teeth and wisely chose to stay silent, even though he wanted to correct Gunnar and say that he never actually killed anyone.

"What if Arendelle decided that they wanted to declare war on us? They would have been right to do so after your actions," Gunnar continued, the vein on his forehead pulsing with his rage as he dragged his younger brother along. He couldn't even get himself to care that the citizens of his country were watching as he did this. In fact, he was getting several looks of approval, because they clearly wanted to see that Hans was being dealt with. He was keeping his voice to enraged whispers that only Hans could hear, though. The citizens didn't need to know everything, after all.

"Do you even remotely understand how serious your actions were?" Gunnar asked when they had passed through the castle gates.

Hans was going to stick with his silence, but changed his mind when Gunnar abruptly stopped and pulled Hans to a stop too.

"Yes," Hans replied, finally chancing a glance at Gunnar, "I understand that I was wrong. Can we please have this conversation later? I haven't slept in a week, I smell like something died and I am covered in dirt. I just really need to take a bath, sleep for a least a couple of hours, and then you are more than welcome to continue your lecture."

Gunnar glared at Hans for several moments, before turning toward one of the guards.

"Throw some water on him, get him some different clothes, and then take him to his cell," Gunnar ordered.

"My cell?" Hans asked, his voice raising in his anger, "Surely, you can't be serious! I'm a prince, not a common criminal."  
"Right now, you are a criminal. You will stay in a cell in the dungeons until we decide what your punishment is going to be," Gunnar replied with a shrug.

At that he let go off his hold on Hans' jacket and turned and walked off. Hans moved to storm after his brother, but was stopped by the guards and dragged off once more. He was seriously getting sick and tired of being dragged places.

After the guards literally dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over him and handed his some clothes (which they forced him to change into under their embarrassingly watchful eye), Hans was dragged down to the dungeons and was placed in a cell. The bars clanged shut behind him and Hans was once again left alone. His only consolation was that at least there was a cot this time, and he was not forced to sleep on the hard floor once more. Hans quickly curled up on the cot and instantly fell asleep, desperately wishing that this was all a dream.

Hans stirred a couple hours later wondering where he was. The bed was not nearly as soft as the one that he had in his room, so he ruled that out. He wasn't on the cold hard floor of the boat, so it wasn't that either. Finally Hans opened his eyes and found himself looking at a stone wall…right—he was in a cell in the dungeon. None of it had been a dream. Hans groaned and put his forearm across his eyes.

"I was wondering when you were going to get up," a very familiar voice said.

Hans jolted up into a sitting position. There sitting on a chair on the other side of the bars was his brother Anders.

"What are you doing here?" Hans asked before he could help himself.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Hans?" Anders asked with a sigh.

"I thought you were away on holiday," Hans replied.

"I was actually in Corona, when I got a letter informing me that I had to come back home immediately. I rushed back to the Southern Isles, thinking that one of you was hurt or dying. Imagine my surprise when I get home and find out what happened in Arendelle after the coronation," Anders said, every word dripping with disappointment.

"Anders…I…" Hans began.

"Save it," Anders cut Hans off. "There is no excuse that can justify what you did."

"I know that," Hans sighed, "I don't even know what I was thinking. It just seemed like the perfect opportunity for me to finally be someone important and noticed…"

"You did all this because you wanted to be noticed?" Anders asked, his head snapping to look at Hans, "Because let me tell you that if you were looking for attention you have sure as hell now got it. When this is all over you are going to wish to go back to obscurity, little brother."

"What is Gunnar planning?" Hans asked, trying to not let his fear show, but unfortunately his voice still wavered as he spoke.

"I don't think he has decided yet. All I know is he isn't even considering killing you for treason. I expect you to be grateful of whatever other punishment he gives you, because he would be well within his right to have you hanged for your crimes," Anders stated.

With that said, Anders turned and left the dungeons. This left Hans with nothing but his thoughts once more. Anders was the brother that Hans was closest too. He was the one that Hans turned to when three of his brothers decided to pretend he was invisible. It pained Hans that he had caused his brother to be this upset. That was the last thing that Hans ever wanted to do. He only wanted to make Anders proud, along with all of his other brothers. Clearly he had missed that mark entirely.

Hans sat in the cell for two more days, with only the occasional company of guards who came down to give him food. To his immense relief, the food was much more edible than what he had been given on the ship. His brothers may be furious with him, but luckily they were still feeding him like a human being.

On the third day of his imprisonment, Hans was sure that he was going stir-crazy. He was bored out of his mind without anything to do. All he had was his thoughts, which were not something that Hans particularly enjoyed at the moment. All he could think about was how wrong he had been in his actions. He was sure that was that point of him being down here in isolation, but that didn't make him appreciate his thoughts. There was nothing worse than a guilty conscious, and Hans was positive that his was going to consume him alive. He was no better when he was asleep either, for his dreams would just take him back to the source of his nightmare.

Finally Hans heard footsteps coming down toward his cell. At first he thought it was the guards to bring him more food, but he quickly realized that it was more than a couple people coming down. Hans gulped, realizing it was probably a good portion of his twelve older brothers coming to see him in his misery. Hans pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, choosing to stare at the stone floor in front of him rather than his approaching brothers.

"Good morning, little brother," Gunnar spoke, "You look as if you have had a rough couple of days down here."

Hans wanted to tell Gunnar exactly what he thought of the couple of days that he had spent down in the cell, but wisely chose to settle on glaring at the ground in front of him.

"Does he not speak anymore?" Hans heard the fifth oldest Andreas ask with a chuckle.

"He is just wallowing in self-pity," Christian, the third oldest, stated.

"I am not!" Hans retorted, realizing only after he said it that he was definitely acting the part of the youngest brother.

"So he does speak!" Andreas shouted as if it were a miracle, causing Hans to grit his teeth and glare at the floor with such intensity that he was expecting it to burst into flames at any moment.

"Okay, enough teasing him," Magnus, the second oldest stated, "Unlock the cell so we can take him upstairs."

Hans couldn't help but look up at this statement. He was finally going to know his punishment. When he looked up he got distracted though. He started looking around at all of his brothers. There was Gunnar who was the King, Magnus who was very stern and fatherly, Christian and Sindre who were fraternal twins and were the most social people that Hans knew, Andreas who annoyed Hans the most, Lars who was the introvert, Espen and Jonas who were large and muscular fraternal twins who worked with the Palace Guard, Anders whose gaze Hans avoided guiltily, Leif who was the philosophical one, and Jon and Eirick the jokester identical twins.

"All of you are here?" Hans asked, his eyes wide. He knew he messed up…but for all of his brothers to show up meant he was in a hell of a lot of trouble. Most of the time his older brothers were traveling to other countries as ambassadors of sorts. That of course was aside for Gunnar, who usually stayed home to run the country.

"Of course we are all here, Hans," Leif replied, "Did you think that you could mess up this badly and we would all ignore it?"

"You all have done a pretty good job of ignoring me before," Hans mumbled in reply.

"So that's what this is about?" Leif asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to look at how his other brothers were reacting. Gunnar had no visible reaction the statement, his poker face hardly ever wavering to show what he was feeling. Magnus crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Hans, being the brother who was most like a father. The rest of the brothers were mixed on the range of amused to disgust.

Hans wasn't paying attention to that though, he was more distracted by what he noticed in Espen's hand.

"Surely you can't be serious!" Hans protested, standing up from the cot, "You aren't seriously going to put me in cuffs again! There are twelve of you!"

"It is protocol Hans," Gunnar replied with a sigh, finally making a move to unlock the cell.

"You make the protocol, Gunnar," Hans replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's right, I do. Which means that you have to follow it," Gunnar replied, and then turned and gestured for Espen to come into the cell.

Espen came in along with his twin brother Jonas, since they were the two who were going to escort Hans upstairs to his punishment.

"Do you even understand how uncomfortable they are?" Hans asked in protest, but allowed Espen to unfold his arms and cuff him. It wasn't like Hans would be able to win against Espen and Jonas, let alone all twelve of his older brothers. Hans still thought it was entirely unnecessary for all twelve of them to come escort him…it wasn't like Hans would win against Espen alone. Hans was definitely the smallest in the family.

"No, Hans. The rest of us like to make a habit of steering clear of criminal activity," Jonas replied, grabbing hold of Hans' upper right arm while Espen grabbed the left one.

Hans shut up at that statement, knowing that he wasn't going to win. He allowed Jonas and Espen to pull him out of the cell and then be led upstairs. Hans was a little confused when he realized that they weren't heading toward the courtroom or the throne room, the two places that he thought he was going to be going to hear his punishment. It took them awhile to realize that they were heading toward the second oldest, Magnus' quarters.

Standing outside the doors to Magnus' quarters were two guards who opened the doors and allowed them in. Hans thought it was a little weird that they were standing there, but was more focused on how embarrassed he was that he was being escorted around the castle in cuffs by all twelve of his older brothers.

Hans had only been in Magnus' quarters a couple times in his life, but they looked just like all the others. The room that the doors from the hallway opened up to was a sitting area. There were three long couches positioned around a coffee table. One couch was positioned in front of a high arching window that had a spectacular view of the lawns. One couch was directly facing toward the fireplace. The third had its back to a wall that it shared with the hallway. Straight through from the doors was the guest room. The brothers that were married used their guest rooms for their children and had their guests stay in close proximity outside of the quarters. Magnus wasn't married despite being the second oldest and still used his for his guests. Then off to the immediate left was a dining area with a table that seated up to 13. Then through there was office, which in many of the brothers' cases housed all of their favorite books despite there also being a massive library in the castle.

Hans was led through to the couch that had its back to the window, and was forced to sit down between Espen and Jonas. All of the other brothers quickly sat down on the remaining couches, except for Gunnar who stood in front of the fireplace.

"Can you please take these off now?" Hans asked, lifting his chained wrists up in pleading.

"Not yet, I think they are a good lesson in humility for you," Gunnar replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hans shifted uncomfortably on the couch at that statement, but did not reply.

"So after much deliberation I have finally decided on your punishment," Gunnar began, "You are going to be placed in the custody of Magnus who will act in the role of parent and warden to you."

"My punishment is to be watched over by Magnus?" Hans asked in confusion.

"Not even close, Hans. All that I have described so far really is your living situation," Gunnar replied and continued when he saw Hans open his mouth to speak up again, "Yes, Hans. You will be living in Magnus' quarters."

"I am going to be keeping a very close eye on you, little brother," Magnus stated making Hans gulp. If there was any brother that Hans did not want to mess with then it would be Magnus, "I am going to be the one who is going to see to your reformation and dishing out your punishments."

"Punishments?!" Hans nearly chocked on the plural word.

"Well you can either see your future as many distinct punishments or one massive blur of punishment. That choice is up to you, Hans, but yes, your near future is all going to be focused on your reformation," Magnus replied with a shrug.

Hans groaned and slid down a little on the couch. Deep down he knew that everything that he had coming was deserved, but that didn't make the much needed medicine any sweeter.

"Alright, let's all sit down to breakfast and then we can leave Magnus to his charge," Gunnar said, gesturing toward the dining area.

All of the brothers but Magnus and Hans immediately headed to the dining area. They all still ate like they were growing teenagers.

"Surely I'm not expected to eat with this, right?" Hans asked, lifting up his hands.

"No, I will take them off," Magnus replied, pulling a key from his pocket.

The moment that the cuffs were off, Hans decided to pull his bold move and ran toward the doors. Swinging them open as quickly as he possibly could, Hans darted into the hall. The next thing he knew he was down on the carpet when a heavy body tackled him.

Hans had unfortunately just realized why the guards were there.

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you that reviewed my first chapter and those that followed or favorited the story. It really means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter! And I guess I need to put this warning in here about corporal punishment used in this chapter. This does not at all speak to my stance on it, but it speaks more to the time period…I mean it's not like they have computers and video games to be grounded from! **

Chapter 2

Hans groaned as the weight on top of him shifted to stand up. Before Hans could even process that the weight was gone, he was lifted to his feet, his arms forced behind him and held in the small of his back by the other guard.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Magnus' voice came from behind Hans.

"Do you want us to cuff him again?" the guard who had tackled Hans asked, clearly once more on his feet.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Hans is about to learn why it's a bad idea to try to run off," Magnus replied, making Hans wish that he could disappear on the spot.

Magnus watched Hans tense at his words and then gestured for the guard that was holding Hans to bring him back inside. The guard forced Hans to turn around so that he was facing the doors once more and then forced him to walk inside. As Hans expected the rest of his brothers were all standing in and around the archway between the dining area and the sitting area, watching as the scene unfolded.

Hans felt Magnus grabbing his shirt at the scruff of his neck and then the guard let go of his wrists. Hans noted the irony that this was the most he could remember ever being paid attention to at one time. What was the saying—bad attention beats no attention at all? He definitely didn't agree with it at the moment. He would rather go back to being ignored if it meant that he would stop being manhandled and stared at like he was a petulant child.

Hans heard the doors of the quarters close when the guards left and knew that he was about to pay for his actions.

"Well I guess you are going to get a taste of what your life is going to be like in my quarters much sooner than I thought you would," Magnus stated with a sigh, and began pulling Hans over to the couch that was facing the fireplace.

Hans didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly was not Magnus sitting down on the couch and pulling Hans over his lap. It took a second for Hans to understand the implications of the action, and when he tried to get up he was to find that Magnus had a hand on his back ensuring that he would be able to do no such thing.

"You can't be serious!" Hans cried out in protest.

"You seem to be stating that a lot today, Hans," Magnus replied, "And yet, every time so far we have been dead serious."

"I'm not a child!" Hans spat out.

"Your actions seem to contradict that statement. You certainly aren't facing up to your punishment like a man when you take off running," Magnus mused.

"So that's your plan for my reformation? You are going to treat me like a child?" Hans asked in disbelief, "Gunnar, surely you must see that this is a mistake."

"No, I actually see proof that I picked the right brother for you to be in the custody of," Gunnar replied from much closer than Hans was expecting him to be, "Here you go, Magnus."

Hans tried to twist around to see what Gunnar had handed to Magnus, but the strong hand on his back prevented him from doing so. It didn't matter though, because he found out two seconds later when it came swinging at his backside.

"A paddle?!" Hans shrieked, "Are you serious?"

Magnus didn't feel that it was necessary to reply to that question, and rather continued to dish out the punishment. It wasn't like this would be the first time that Hans had been punished this way. All of the boys were raised by tutors and governesses who punished them in such a way. Granted, none of the other brothers had to be paddled at the age of 17 like Hans currently was.

The other brothers watching this scene unfold were all thinking the same thing…never get on Magnus' bad side. He would definitely make a good father. He was stern and strict, but he was still caring. That was exactly why Gunnar chose him to be in charge of Hans. Gunnar loved all of his brothers, but the only one that he thought was fully up to the task of taking in an out of control teenage boy, who had delusions of grandeur, was Magnus.

Gunnar finally tuned back into what was happening when Magnus spoke again. He had stopped and put the paddle down on the coffee table in front of him, and had taken to rubbing Hans' back in a small act of comfort.

"Are you ready for some breakfast now, baby brother?" Magnus asked and Hans just nodded his head in reply, not trusting his voice to come out as strong as he would like.

Magnus helped Hans to stand up from his lap, and he stared at the floor in front of him refusing to look any of his brothers in the eye. Magnus had not planned to have the first time Hans was over his lap to be in front of all of their brothers, but Magnus also didn't think that Hans would be stupid enough to try to run away. Magnus looked over at the other brothers signaling for them to give them a moment.

"I am sorry that I had to do that in front of all of them, Hans," Magnus said softly, "But I do hope the lesson was learned regardless."

"Yeah, I got the message," Hans replied, and wisely chose to leave off the 'I have no control over my life now is the message' part.

"Let's go eat," Magnus said and gestured for Hans to walk ahead of him into the dining room. Hans almost groaned out loud when he walked in and saw the hard wooden chairs around the table.

Magnus had to stifle his grin when he saw the face Hans was making at the chair he was about to sit in. Rather than saying anything, Magnus sat down at his own and picked up a croissant because he was starving.

"So I have big news for you all," Leif announced half way through the meal.

"What's this?" Gunnar asked, putting down his cup of tea to give his younger brother his full attention.

"I asked Maria to marry me last night, and she said yes!" Leif exclaimed.

"Leif, that is incredible!" Gunnar projected over all of the other brothers congratulations.

"I think this is just what the Southern Isles need right now," Andreas stated, "How soon do you think we can arrange the ceremony?"

"I am thinking two weeks tops," Jonas replied, "It will give the Kingdom something to talk about and get excited for and hopefully get them to forget other recent events."

"It is going to be so great to have all the foreign dignitaries and rulers here!" Sindre, ever the socializer, announced.

"Yeah, I mean we haven't seen the Duke of Weselton in ages," Christian replied.

Hans almost choked on his tea at that statement, but no one was paying him any mind at the moment. Hans shifted uncomfortably in his seat and basked in the couple moments this was allowing him to go unnoticed. He wasn't going to try and run off again—the hard chair he was sitting on was giving him enough of a reminder of why it would be a bad idea. He would never get past the guards anyway. Instead, he sat there wondering who Maria was. His brothers dated too many women for him to be able to remember them all, and Maria was a very common name. In fact, he had once dated a Maria himself…but Hans didn't want to think too much on that. The end of the relationship was much too painful for him to relive.

Magnus was preoccupied with something else entirely on his mind. Magnus leaned over to Gunnar and whispered in his ear.

"You know this means that we are going to have to send an invitation to the wedding to Arendelle," Magnus said, "Queen Elsa may have been generous enough to accept the apology on behalf of the Southern Isles and still continue trade with us. That doesn't mean her forgiveness extends to Hans though."

"Then she won't accept the invitation," Gunnar replied with a shrug, "I don't think Leif will take personal offense if she doesn't show up given the circumstances."

"I think that we should beg of her to come," Magnus replied, "I think Hans needs to personally apologize to her and her sister, and that's the only way that he is going to be able to do it anytime soon. I mean he is never going to be allowed on Arendelle soil again, and Queen Elsa is unlikely to come to the Southern Isles for any other reason anytime soon."

"Is it crucial to his reformation that he apologizes in person?" Gunnar asked, "I thought you said that you were going to have him write a letter."

"I am," Magnus replied, "Given the situation I think that he needs to apologize in many ways."

"I will think about what you've said," Gunnar replied with a sigh, "We will discuss this more later when Hans isn't around and we can ask the others their opinions. I don't want to ruin Leif's big moment."

Magnus nodded in reply and then turned back to the conversation that was going on with the rest of the brothers.

"I think that we are going to honeymoon in Corona," Leif stated, "I mean Maria has always wanted to see Arendelle, but…"

Hans felt the gaze of several of his brothers from that statement, but chose instead to play with the left over berries on his plate.

"Well I best get back to work. I have a meeting with an Italian ambassador in twenty minutes and I don't want to keep him waiting," Gunnar said loudly, getting up from the table.

The rest of the brothers seemed to take that as their cue to leave as well until all that was left sitting at the table were Hans, Magnus and Anders.

"I know you were supposed to sit in on that meeting with Signor Lombardi, so why don't you go join Gunnar," Anders suggested and then continued when Magnus looked hesitant, "I think I can handle a recently chastised moody seventeen year old."

Hans crossed his arms over his chest at that statement, making Magnus smile. He was only serving to prove the description correct.

"Thanks Anders," Magnus replied standing up from his place at the table, before turning to look at Hans, "You better behave for Anders or we will continue where we left off earlier, is that understood."

Hans nodded. Magnus thought about forcing him to give a spoken response and look at him while he gave it, but decided to pick his battles. It wasn't worth it at the moment. As Anders said, Hans was moody at the moment.

"I will be back in two hours tops," Magnus said before leaving the room.

Hans sat there in silence not sure what to expect from Anders. The last time they had talked Anders had made sure to show how disappointed in Hans he was.

"I'm sorry," Hans said after the silence became too tense, "I know it doesn't justify what I did, but I am sorry."

Anders didn't say anything in response, but rather sat there and studied Hans. Everything about his body language screamed that he was sorry, but Anders knew that the guilt that Hans was feeling was well deserved.

"I don't like that guy that I became in Arendelle," Hans said, not sure why he was speaking other than to fill the stifling silence, "I don't know who he is. I hate that I could become that person. I never dreamed that I would be able to murder anyone. My plan was to marry into the throne. Elsa proved so hard to get to and then her sister was there and she was so easy to get to and then things just got crazy."

Anders almost spoke up, but decided to allow Hans the chance to get everything off of his chest. It seemed that the silence that Anders was keeping was forcing this confession out of Hans in some way.

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?" Hans asked putting his head in his hands.

"I don't believe the world is as black and white as good people and bad people. We all have a little bit of both in us, it is what we choose to act on that makes the difference Hans," Anders finally spoke, "Gunnar sees this too, or else you would be rotting behind bars for the rest of your life. He believes that you can change."

Hans mused over those words in silence.

"Magnus is going to make my life awful isn't he?" Hans asked with a half-smile.

"Only because he cares and he believes in you too," Anders replied.

"I told Anna that none of you really cared about me," Hans bluntly stated, "I don't know why I lied, but growing up it often felt like that was true."

"You had to grow up without mom and dad. That had to have some effect on you. I admit that there were many times when we weren't great brothers to you. I think our actions had a little more effect than we realized," Anders said, "And we should have been there for you more, especially after that one girl clearly broke your heart."

"How do you know about that?" Hans asked, his head snapping up to stare at Anders.

"Your tutor told me that you were acting differently and that he thought a girl was involved," Anders replied, "I didn't think too much of it, but then a couple weeks later you disappeared in the middle of the night. The next thing that we get is a letter from Arendelle explaining what happened."

Hans sat there unsure of what to say. He decided to do what he was very good at growing up with twelve older and stronger brothers, and that was to retreat.

"I'm tired," Hans said, standing up from the table, "I am going to go take a nap."

"Okay," Anders replied, deciding to not push the subject, "Just know that if you want to talk I am here. For the next two hours that statement is very literal, because I'm not leaving these quarters until Magnus comes back."

Hans absentmindedly nodded at that and then walked to the guest room, or he supposed for the near future that it was his room. A nap would be just what he needs to clear his head.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Some of you may have noticed a line in there that sounds very similar to something Sirius Black says…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again thank you to the readers of this story! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. **

Chapter 3

Magnus headed back to his quarters after a fairly productive meeting with Signor Lombardi. They were discussing the upholding of the peaceable trade between the Southern Isles and the new nation.

When Magnus walked into the room he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it was definitely not to walk in to see just Anders sitting on one of the couches reading.

"Where's Hans?" Magnus asked, closing the door behind him.

"Don't worry, he is taking a nap in his new room. Before you ask, yes, I have checked on him like fifteen times and he is still in there," Anders replied, closing the book he was reading and putting it on the coffee table next to the paddle that was still sitting there, "Aren't you going to put that away?"

"No, I think I will leave it there to serve as a reminder for him not to do anything stupid," Magnus replied with a shrug.

Despite Anders' word, Magnus crossed the room and cracked open the door to Hans' new room. Just like Anders said, Hans was sound asleep curled up in the blankets. He looked so innocent that Magnus had a hard time reconciling this image with that of the Hans who was capable of murder. Magnus sighed and closed the door and walked over to Anders.

"What did you two talk about?" Magnus asked, sitting down on the couch and shrugging off his jacket.

"We didn't really talk that much," Anders answered with a shrug, "I said something that brought up memories that upset him and he retreated to take a nap."

"What did you say?" Magnus asked, turning his full attention toward his younger brother.

"A little before he left for Arendelle, Hans' tutor came to me and informed me that he thought some girl broke Hans' heart. I didn't really think much of it at the time, figuring that it was probably some crush and he would bounce back," Anders explained, "He was shocked I even knew and was upset that I brought it up."

"Did he say anything in response to it?" Magnus inquired.

"No, that was when he retreated to take a nap," Anders answered.

"And you didn't push it? You didn't make him stay?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I didn't want to invade his privacy," Anders said with a shrug.

"Hans isn't currently entitled to any privacy," Magnus said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't really think about that," Anders said and nodded his head, "I sort of keep forgetting how much trouble he is in. I never thought that he was capable of what he did in Arendelle."

"None of us did,' Magnus said, "What matters now is that we rectify it. I don't want to lose my baby brother."

"You know I hate it when you call me that," a soft voice came from behind them, causing them both to turn around and see Hans standing in the doorway. He looked a little disheveled from his nap, his hair flattened where his head laid against the pillow.

"And you know that we will never stop calling you that," Anders replied with a laugh, "You are our baby brother, just own it."

Hans just shrugged and walked into the room. As he walked by the table he glared at the paddle sitting on it, and then decided to go stand by the window and look out on the grounds. They were as beautiful and well-kept as always. He could see the garden with the massive fountain in the middle surrounded by benches. Hans wanted nothing more to stroll through it and take in the smell of the flowers. He had never really appreciated how beautiful it was out there until now that he wasn't allowed to go out. Looking at the grounds filled Hans with anger over his current predicament.

"Dreaming about the outdoors?" Magnus asked from right behind Hans, "You haven't even been here a day yet, Hans."

"Yes, but before this I was in a cell in the dungeon for three days and then before that I was in a cell on a ship for seven days and before that I was in a cell in the Arendelle dungeon for two days while I waited for the French ambassador to be ready to leave," Hans replied bitterly.

"Let's sit down," Magnus said, gesturing toward the couch and ignoring Hans' statement full of self-pity, "We have a lot to discuss."

"Like the girl who broke my heart," Hans replied with a sigh, "I heard your conversation. You woke me up when you closed the door behind you."

Magnus once again gestured for Hans to move to the couch. Hans obliged, and went and gingerly sat down next to Anders.

"So what do you want to know?" Hans asked and couldn't help but bitterly adding on, "Since I'm not entitled to any privacy."

"Watch your tone, Hans," Magnus replied, "I won't accept anything less than respect from you."

"Going to paddle me again?" Hans spat out, "Or are you going to put me in the corner to think about how naughty my behavior is? Perhaps even assign me some lines."

"Hans," Anders said softly in warning. Clearly that nap his brother had taken was enough to make him lose his head. He couldn't believe that he was messing with Magnus with the reminder of his punishment sitting two feet in front of him.

Hans snapped his head over to look at Anders.

"You do realize that you might just be giving him ideas," Anders couldn't help but supply with a smile.

Hans sighed and put his head in his hands.

"I just really don't want to talk about Maria, and I don't think that it's fair that I am going to be forced to," Hans explained.

"Is she the reason that you went to Arendelle?" Anders asked bluntly.

Hans sat in silence for a couple moments before nodding his head.

"What happened?" Anders asked, "Don't you think that it would make you feel better to talk about it to someone? I know you didn't talk to your tutor about it because he said he was only guessing. I'm the brother that you are closest with in this family, and you didn't even come to me with it. I'm going to assume you haven't talked to anyone about it then."

"No, I haven't," Hans replied, "It's too painful to."

"Were right here for you," Anders replied, "But you really should get it off your chest."

Hans sat there for a couple minutes contemplating his brother's words. Finally he decided to bite the bullet and just explain what had happened. It wasn't like he was going anywhere anytime soon, so that only meant that his brothers would have more than ample amount of time to pester him if he didn't.

"I met Maria about four months ago. It was at the Ball that we hosted for the Prince from England. We talked all night about our favorite Shakespeare plays. After that we hung out every once in a while. I fell for her hard and fast. I confessed to her that I was in love with her and she told me that she was in love with someone else and that she couldn't believe I thought what was going on between us was anything more than it was and that she was into older men, not little boys. She is eight years older than me. I was devastated. I couldn't believe that I had made it all up in my head. That worst part was that she called me a little boy. She rubbed salt into the wound with that. I wallowed in self-pity for a couple days and moped around, which was when my tutor must have come to you. I happened to find the invitation to the coronation and I jumped at the chance to go and prove myself," Hans explained.

"Did you go with the intention of murder?" Magnus asked from his position on the other couch, shocking Hans for a second because he had forgotten that Magnus was even there.

"No, I really didn't," Hans replied, "My intention was to capture the attention of Elsa and marry her. I didn't realize how elusive she was. Then Anna literally fell right into my lap and she fell for me right away. I know it's wrong, but I got sort of sick pleasure doing to Anna what Maria effectively did to me. She even accepted my marriage proposal. At first I figured that Elsa would never find love and then would die unmarried without kids so Anna would be next in line and I would be right there by her side. Then she revealed her ice powers and I was actually worried for the people of Arendelle. One thing led to another and Anna left me in charge while she went to look for her sister. I think that I stepped up to the plate really well. The problem was I got drunk on that power and I let it guide my actions for the rest of the time I was there. It was only really then that I even remotely considered murder. I thought killing Elsa was the right thing to do. She truly seemed like a danger. In the case of Anna it didn't feel like murder because she was dying on her own anyway. I couldn't have saved her with a kiss, it wasn't true love…not for me anyway."

"Was it worth it?" Anders asked, "Did it take away any of the pain?"

Hans almost snapped and said 'yes', but he knew it wasn't the true answer.

"No…it wasn't worth it. I think it caused more pain," Hans replied softly, looking down at the carpet in front of him, "It was especially not worth it because I have lost the trust of so many people through this. That's not even to mention my…er—restricted freedom for the foreseeable future.

"Well I think you have just provided a transition into a part of your punishment," Magnus said after a couple moments of silence.

Hans looked wearily over at Magnus.

"I was joking about the paddle…and the lines…and the corner. Really, you shouldn't do any of those…ever."

"You are going to write us an essay explaining why all of your actions were wrong. The concluding paragraph of this essay will be how you think you should go about fixing them," Magnus explained, standing up from his position on the couch in front of the wall.

Hans was admittedly relieved that it was an essay. He knew that it was going to have to be written to incredibly high standards, but it wasn't something unexpected. Majority of his brothers were highly accomplished intellectuals, so of course they were going to think in terms of essays and such.

"Come on, Hans. Let's go get you set up in my office," Magnus said gesturing toward the direction of the office.

Hans followed him into the office and a few minutes later was seated in front of a piece of parchment with a fountain pen in front of him. Magnus turned to head back to Anders, but couldn't help but add.

"Oh, and don't think that standing in the corner and writing lines are things I haven't thought of," Magnus said with a smirk and then walked back out across the dining room into the sitting area.

"So what are you going to do now?" Anders asked, standing up from the couch.

"I don't know if it's just me, but it seems awfully coincidental that a girl named Maria broke Hans' heart and Leif is marrying a Maria. I know it's a fairly common name…but is it really that common?" Magnus asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I was sort of thinking the same thing," Anders replied with a sigh, "Should we go talk to Leif?"

"I don't want to directly ask him. I doubt he even knows. We just need to ask him to introduce us to Maria and find out her age and such. I think Hans has given us enough information about her that we can figure out if it's the same girl," Magnus replied, walking toward the doors to his quarters. Peeking his head out the door, Magnus spoke to one of the guards, "Can one of you run and fetch the first brother you run into and tell them I want them to come babysit for a bit. Anders and I have some business to attend to and we don't want to leave Hans alone."

The guard nodded and promptly headed off to do as he was asked. A couple minutes later the doors opened to reveal Espen and Jonas.

"Espen and Jonas reporting for babysitting duties," Espen said with a mock salute.

"Thank you, I promise I will be back soon," Magnus said, heading toward the doors.

"Where is Hans?" Jonas asked, looking around the room to make sure he wasn't missing something.

"He's in my office working on a punishment essay," Magnus replied and then turned and headed off with Anders before they could ask anything more.

"Might as well go check on baby brother then," Jonas said with a shrug.

Espen and Jonas turned and headed through the dining area and into the office. They saw Hans sitting with his back toward them, diligently working.

"Long time no see, little bro," Espen said pulling up a chair next to Hans.

Hans turned at this and put the pen down.

"What are you two doing here?" Hans asked, looking back and forth between Espen and Jonas, "Are you here to put me and cuffs and drag me somewhere else in the castle?"

"Nope, you won't be leaving these quarters for a good while," Espen replied, kicking back and putting his feet up on the table, "Magnus and Anders had to do something, so here we are."

"I seriously don't need a constant guard," Hans grumbled, "Besides, I'm sure there are guards outside the door."

"24/7."

Hans rolled his eyes at this and turned to focus back on his essay. He didn't feel like dealing with Espen and Jonas right now.

**Uh oh…what are Anders and Magnus going to find out? And poor Hans…locked in doors with no one to keep him company…except for his twelve older brothers that is. Haha. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those of you that have reviewed this story so far. Your feedback means so much to me. Thank you also to any of you that have even read this story. That you would take the time to read this story means so much to me as well! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 4 **

Magnus and Anders rushed through the castle on the hunt for Leif. They checked all of the usual places: his quarters, the library and most importantly the kitchens. He was not in any of those places. They were heading to check if he was in any of their other brothers' quarters, when they ran into Gunnar.

"What are you two doing running around the castle?" Gunnar asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"We are trying to find Leif," Magnus answered, his words coming out in huffs as he tried to catch his breath.

"He's out at the stables," Gunnar replied, "Why do you ask?"

Magnus and Anders had taken off running as soon as he said stables though and didn't answer Gunnar's question. Gunnar stared after them for a few moments before rolling his eyes and continuing on his way to the library.

Magnus and Anders slowed down when they got near the stables and waited a few moments to catch their breath. They didn't want to look suspicious when they approached Leif, and clearly by Gunnar's reaction the two of them running through the castle was highly suspect.

"Hey Leif, what are you up to?" Anders asked as they approached their younger brother.

"Just came out to see my horse and possibly go for a ride," Leif replied with a shrug, "What are you two doing out here?"

"We wanted to come learn more about our future sister-in-law. It's very exciting news that there is going to be a wedding," Anders replied, trying to be nonchalant.

Leif stared at them in confusion for a couple moments, but clearly decided it was better to go along with them then question it.

"What do you want to know?" Leif asked, walking over to a bench that was right outside of the stables.

"Where did you two meet?" Magnus asked, figuring it would be a safe question. Who wouldn't be interested in how they met?

"We met in Corona when we were both there for the wedding of Princess Rapunzel to Flynn Rider," Leif replied.

"Is she older than you?" Anders asked.

"No, she is actually Hans' age," Leif replied.

Anders and Magnus looked at each other from where they sat on either side of Leif. They had all they needed to know. To be safe though, Anders decided that he would ask one more question.

"None of us brothers have met her, right?" Anders asked.

"No, she said she is looking forward to meeting all of you. We figured we would have a dinner all together in a couple days so that she could meet you all before the wedding," Leif replied and then looked back and forth between his two brothers, "Is the interrogation over? Can I go ride now?"

"Yeah, sorry," Anders replied with a smile, "We were just curious!"

Leif didn't look like he bought that line, but headed off to his horse once more.

"We don't really do subtle very well, do we?" Magnus asked.

"No…" Anders couldn't help but laugh in reply.

"Well I had better get back to my miscreant," Magnus said getting up of the bench.

"I'm sure he is having a spectacular time with Espen and Jonas," Anders said with a smirk.

"In that case I may take the long way back to my quarters," Magnus joked.

Despite the joke, Magnus took the normal way back to his quarters. He was glad he did when he opened the door and found the scene that was waiting for him. Hans was being held back by Jonas while he was yelling and trying to lunge at Espen. Hans was so tiny in comparison to Jonas that he wasn't really making any progress at all.

"Let me go, Jonas!" Hans yelled, his struggles getting more and more desperate.

"I will let you go when you stop trying to go after Espen," Jonas reasoned.

"Let him go," Magnus said softly, but it still had a powerful effect on Hans because he instantly stopped struggling.

Jonas turned and looked at Magnus before finally letting go of Hans.

"Have you finished your essay?" Magnus asked Hans.

Hans stared at the floor in front of him for a few moments, before shaking his head no.

"Go sit in my office and finish up," Magnus ordered.

Hans quickly turned and did as he was commanded. He was happy that Magnus was letting this go for the time being.

"How come you can wield that much power over him?" Espen asked, "You are not much bigger than he is, and yet he listens to you."

Magnus shrugged, and decided to mention that the statement wasn't entirely true. Hans was fighting him on several things so far, but that didn't matter.

"Don't think I don't know that you two provoked that response from Hans," Magnus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"We would never," Espen and Jonas replied at the same time, both acting aghast at the accusation.

Magnus rolled his eyes and gestured that they could leave the quarters.

"Thank you for babysitting," Magnus said as they headed toward the door, "I may ask you two to do it again, when I know that you will actually remember that you're the adults and he is the 17 year old."

"You act as if we are Jon and Eirick!" Jonas cried out in protest and he in Espen walked out the door.

Magnus rolled his eyes once more and flopped down on the couch. Jonas and Espen were definitely not Jon and Eirick. Jonas and Espen took their duty as the head of the Palace Guard very seriously. They were not to be messed with. However, they were of the motto work hard and play hard. Jon and Eirick were just of the play hard mentality.

Magnus kicked off his shoes and laid back on the couch, deciding to close his eyes for a few moments. This of course led to a full nap without him realizing it. It wasn't until he heard someone clearing their throat, that he realized that he had been asleep.

Magnus rubbed his eyes and sat up to see that Hans was standing awkwardly a few feet in front of him, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.

"I finished…I didn't know what you wanted me to do after I was done," Hans said, trying to look as innocent as possible, "Sorry."

He was praying that Magnus would forget about what had happened earlier with Espen and Jonas.

"No, it's fine. I didn't mean to fall asleep. Let me see it," Magnus said, holding his hand out for the parchment.

Hans gave it to him without hesitation.

"Do you mind if I go wash off while you read it? It's just I haven't really had any other way of getting clean for the past couple days other than getting a bucket of cold water dumped on me," Hans reasoned.

"Yeah, that's fine," Magnus said with a shrug.

Hans turned to go to the bathroom, but then decided that he couldn't wait in agony any longer.

"Er—are you going to sp—er punish me for what happened with Espen and Jonas earlier?" Hans asked, his eyes firmly planted on the carpet in front of him.

"I'm not stupid, Hans. I wish you could hold your temper better, but I'm not stupid. I know that they probably deserved that reaction," Magnus answered, taking his eyes away from the parchment for a few moments to study his youngest brother.

"Oh…okay," Hans turned and walked toward the bathroom without another word.

Maybe Magnus was going to be an okay guardian for however long Hans was stuck with him…

Magnus was the most unfair guardian on the planet. He couldn't believe the things that Magnus had made him do for the past week. Hans thought that his brothers were sort of joking when they said he wasn't leaving Magnus' quarters. He thought that maybe a day or two tops was all he was going to have to spend there. This was torture!

The past week had been filled with writing essays on all different topics from what he should have done in Arendelle to apology essays geared toward every single one of his brothers…separately. Then there were also a couple occasions where Hans had mouthed off and was forced to sit in a school desk, which had been brought in and turned to face a corner, while he wrote lines of _I will not mouth off to any of my brothers_ or Hans' favorite…_I will be a mature seventeen year old, not a naughty brat. _He had learned not to curse at his brother though…that had ended with Magnus washing his mouth out. Hans still gagged a little when he thought about that. Oh if Elsa and Anna could see him now…

"Hans!" Magnus shook Hans out of his angry thoughts. They were sitting down at the table eating breakfast.

"What?" Hans asked, wracking his brain and trying to figure out what they had even been talking about.

"I said I think that it's time for you to get some more exercise, so you will be helping out with the preparations for tonight's dinner with Maria," Magnus explained while putting jam on a biscuit.

"Am I even allowed to go to this dinner tonight?" Hans asked, picking up his cup of tea.

"Yes," Magnus replied and then quickly added, "Under guard of course. There will be guards stationed at both of the entrances to the main dining room on the outside and two that will sit inside the room with us as well."

Hans almost retorted: what do you think I'm going to do, try to kill someone? He quickly realized how bad it would be to say that…

"Fine," Hans replied with a sigh, "I'm just happy to get to leave these quarters. What am I doing to help prepare?"

"I will let you know when we are there," Magnus replied and picked up the newspaper that was sitting on the table in front of him. Hans immediately recognized that they were done with the conversation.

An hour later found Hans walking with two guards, each holding one of his upper arms, following Magnus to some previously unknown destination. It didn't take Hans long to realize that they were headed to the dining room.

"Thank you gentlemen," Magnus said once they walked into the dining room, "If you could go to your posts like discussed."

The guards nodded and walked out. It took all of five seconds for Hans to figure out what Magnus was having him do.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hans threw his hands up in outrage.

"We have got to teach you some new sayings…" Magnus mumbled, mentally preparing himself for the fight that he had a feeling was about to come.

The fight, of course, did not go in Hans' favor, and he found himself not two minutes later on his hands and knees scrubbing the dining room floor with a smarting backside. Hans kept his comments to himself while he worked, not wanting to get the wrath of Magnus who was sitting on a stool reading.

About an hour into scrubbing the floor, Hans heard voices in the hallway that were getting louder. He didn't think much of it, other than that he heard that it was a girl and a boy talking. Magnus didn't seemed to be too intrigued by it either, just turning the page in his book. It wasn't until a few moments later when a guard opened the door and peeked his head in that Hans looked up to see what was going on.

"Prince Leif would like a word with you, Prince Magnus," the guard said and kept the door open enough for Magnus to go through. Hans turned his back to the door once more and continued his work. He wanted to get it over with as soon as humanly possible. A few seconds later Magnus was back in the room, and by the number of footsteps Hans could tell that he had company. Hans was trying to ignore them by scrubbing the floors with intense focus. He figured at least one of them was Leif, which was going to mean nothing but merciless teasing, not to mention the woman who he was fairly sure he didn't know, which was just mortifying.

"How's it going little brother?" Leif asked, not even trying to hide his amusement at watching his little brother scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees.

"You have a prince scrubbing the floors?" a voice that sounded so familiar to Hans asked, causing Hans to turn quickly around and drop the sponge on the floor in his surprise.

"Maria!?"

**I'm not going to make promises saying that I will get the next chapter up very quickly, I mean I am a senior in college after all…but being a senior does mean one thing: senioritis which comes with a lot of procrastination so the next chapter may be up sooner than I think! Haha. Hope you all had a Happy St. Patrick's Day! It's my favorite holiday of the year…but it's also my birthday, so I may be a tad bit biased. **


End file.
